Eleven Months
by Justice4243
Summary: Eleven months for a baby foal to be born. Eleven months of walking around with some pony growing inside you. Eleven months of waiting. Love Tap and her family are eagerly awaiting a new addition to their family. It should be any day now… Cover art used with permission from RenateThePony
1. Chapter 1

Eleven Months

* * *

For what seemed like about the hundredth time that day, Love Tap sighed to herself as she attempted to get comfortable. She laid on her side on top of her and her husband's bed, her long, brown mane, which was tied with a red hair band at the end, sat draped across her neck. Her tail was similarly tied and sat draped under her flank, right below her cutie mark of a heart with a baby's bottle in front of it. Additionally, her belly protruded quite a bit out from its usual position.

Sunlight poured onto the light tan mare and blue bedspread from a window surrounded by purple drapes from above the bed. The drapes where just a few shades darker than the similarly colored walls of the room, walls that surrounded the bed with its green frame, a salmon colored dresser with a large mirror built unto the top of it, a couple of potted plants that sat against the wall opposite of the bed, a lamp, and an accent rug which laid on top of a wooden floor.

Love Tap gave another uncomfortable sigh as she rolled onto her back, followed quickly by rolling onto her other side. She squinted her sapphire-blue eyes at the light from the window, grumbled to herself, and rolled back onto her starting position.

'_Knock, Knock.'_

Love Tap glanced at the blue door along the wall across from the foot of the bed. "Come in!"

The door opened revealing a bushy black mustache quickly followed by the attached dark brown colored earth pony stallion with a spiky black mane and a microchip cutie mark who wore it. His Amber eyes shined brightly as he looked at his wife. "Hey honey! Just checking up on you since you haven't made a peep since lunch time. How are you feeling?"

A light tan mare narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I'm due any day now and I've done almost nothing but lie in bed for almost _two months_, and I've had false contractions for the last _three_!" As if on cue, Love Tap winced as a strong pain hit her sides and thighs. She opened her eyes and looked back at her husband. "How do you _think_ I feel, Chip?"

Chip grinned sheepishly as his wife. "Sorry, honey. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"Good, because…"

"I'm just _so _excited to have another addition to our family!" Chip said exuberantly

Love Tap gave an exasperated sigh. "I know, dear."

"Eleven months!" Chip said excitedly. "Can you believe it?!"

Love Tap rolled her eyes. "Oh, I can believe it, alright!"

Chip frowned slightly before his face quickly erupted in smile once more. "Don't worry honey, once the baby is born it'll have been totally worth it."

"Easy for _you _to say." Love Tap mumbled out as her grumpier expression began to turn grumpier and grumpier. "You haven't had to deal with the cramps, the morning sickness…"

"Uh… sweetie?" Chip said with a nervous smile

"…the tenderness between my thighs, the nausea…"

"Erm… darling?"

"… a tiny foal inside of you who just _loves _to squirm and kick…"

Chip's ears flopped down around his head. "… Honey?" he said weakly.

"…Oh! And let's not forget the weight that's been hanging off of my stomach making walking harder each _day_ and doing a _number_ on my back!"

"… Uh… are you done?" Chip asked nervously.

Love Tap scowled at her husband and leveled an angry looking forehoof. "You wouldn't last five minutes in my world!"

"Uh… _maybe _some alone time will…"

"HI MOM!" A light reddish-brown colt with a short, black mane exclaimed as he excitedly bounded into the room. "Is baby her yet?! Is he?! IS HE?!"

"Uh… Gibson?" Chip began "Now's not really…"

Love Tap sighed, "No Gibson."

"Oh!" Gibson exclaimed. "But he'll be here soon, right? Right?!"

Love Tap rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gibson."

Gibson galloped up to the side of the bed and looked at his mom with beaming, sapphire-blue eyes. "Good! 'Cause we're going to have _so much fun_ together! We're going to play together, and…"

"Gibson?" Chip said in a tone of increasing concern.

Unbeknownst to Gibson, his mother began to a low, annoyed growl. "_Grrrr…_"

"… and play _video games_ together. OH, and…"

"Gibson!" Chip said with a bit more force.

"_**Grrrrrr…**_"

"…maybe I can even show him how to play the guitar! I mean…"

"GIBSON!"

"… I'm not good at it or anything, but I _have _to be better than somepony who's never even _seen _a guitar, and…"

"Out…" Love Tap said simply.

Chip sighed and smacked a forehoof against his face.

"Uh, sorry mom. What?" Gibson asked as if he had just woken up from a trance.

"_Out!_" Love Tap said with more force.

Gibson began to tear up slightly. "But…"

"You're being a nuisance, Gibson!" Love Tap cried. "I need _rest, _notan obnoxious foal running around the bedroom."

Gibson's lower lip began to quiver. "…But I didn't mean to…"

"_**OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTT!**_" Love Tap shouted as she pointed at the door.

Gibson nodded solemnly, made a quick 180 degree turn and galloped out of the room.

Chip followed his son with his eyes, and turned back to Love Tap as he shook his head. "You didn't have to talk to him like that…"

Love Tap shot a scowl at her husband. "He was being a brat!"

Chip frowned. "He's just excited, we're all excited."

Love Tap looked away, staring off into open space. "Well, he should do it somewhere else."

Chip sighed and shook his head as he began to speak, "Look… I think I should just go… I'll let you get some rest…"

"That would be best," Love Tap said harshly.

Wordlessly, Chip turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Moms in one of her moods again, huh?"

Chip looked up at Gibson who was now waiting patiently in the hall. Chip smiled. _Aside from some slight moisture around his eyes, you'd never know the poor kids had just gotten yelled at. So much like his mother… _"Don't worry," Chip said. "Giver her five minutes and she'll get out of it."

*Five minutes later.*

"_WHOUAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAA__**HOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**__!"_

Chip bolted into the bedroom and fixed his amber eyes on his wife. "Honey, what's wrong?!"

"CHIP!" Love Tap cried as tears poured from her eyes. "I'm so, _so_, _**SO**_ sorry!"

Chip chuckled as a small smile began to make his way onto his face. "It's alright, darling. You didn't mean to—"

"It's _**NOT **_alright!" Love Tap exclaimed. "I was so…"—Love Tap's lip quivered.—"Hor… _hic…_ hor… _hhehh_… HORRIBLE TO YOU AND GIBSON! And I love you two more than _anything!_ How could I even act that way towards you?!" Love Tap immediately launched back into her sad wailing. "_WHOUAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAA!_ "

Chip smiled as he trotted up to the bed. He pulled himself up with his forehooves then sat on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap.

Still choking back sobs, Love Tap slowly crawled over and laid her head on her husband's lap. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Chip chuckled. "Yeah, you said that."

"Well… I mean it… I shouldn't have said what I said," Love Tap declared. She turned and looked up at her husband lovingly. "I mean… you're the strongest stallion I know."

Chip shook his head. "The _whiniest_ stallion you know, maybe…"

It was Love Tap's turn to shake her head as she smiled. "No, _strongest_," she insisted. "I mean… you can put up with me…"

Chip began to absentmindedly run a forehoof over his wife's hair as his eyelids fell slightly. "It's easier than you think…" he said in a hushed tone.

"… Yeah?" Love Tap replied quietly.

Chip leaned his head down and opened his lips slightly and slowly placed his forehooves under Love Tap's head, slowly lifting it.

Love Tap closed her eyes and parted her own lips as Chip brought the pair's muzzles within inches of each other. He slowly closed the distance to almost nothing and whispered "_Yeah…_" as his mustache whiskers and lips lightly brushed against Love Tap's.

Love Tap felt a shiver run through her body before she quickly raised her head up slightly and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pressing her lips firmly against his as the pair shared a passionate kiss.

"Does this mean mom feels better?"

Love Tap and Chip broke their kiss and turned to the doorway. Gibson stood in it with an unsure look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Gibson!" Love Tap said as tears flowed from her eyes once more. "Mommy didn't mean those horrible things she said!" she exclaimed.

Chip just chuckled as he shook his head. "_Every time…_" he muttered to himself.

Gibson bounded up to his parents. "It's alright mom. I forgive you!" Gibson said happily.

Love Tap's lip quivered once more as she scooted off her husband's lap and closer to the edge of the bed. She reached out with her forearms and wrapped them around her son, drawing him in close to her chest. "I love you Gibson. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Mommy should know better than to let her mood swings get the better of her…"

"It's alright, mom." Gibson said. Gibson squirmed in his mother's arms and peeked his head up to look at her. "Soon you won't feel this way anymore and I'll have a baby brother!"

Love Tap smiled wide at her soon and nodded. "That's right and OH—" Love Tap winced.

"What's wrong, mom?" Gibson asked. "Is the baby coming?"

"Ye…yeah…" Chip stammered out in a worried tone. "_Is_ the baby coming?"

Love Tap chuckled and reached a forehoof out, resting it on one of her husband's. "Don't worry!" she said with a smile. "Just another fake contraction, I'm sure!"

"…You're _sure_?" Chip said.

Love Tap shook her head. "You worry too much. This is my _second…"_

"'_Our'._" Chip corrected.

Love Tap maintained her smile as she rolled her eyes. "_'Our' _second child." Love Tap grinned as she raised an eyebrow at our husband. "_We'll _be able to tell if it's a real contraction, I'm sure."

Chip chuckled to himself. "Alright you got me, '_You'll_ be able to tell if it's a real contraction."

Love Tap nodded cheerfully. "That's right."

"Maybe, I should stick around for a little bit," Chip said. "Just to make sure."

Love Tap maintained her smile as she shook her head. "Suit yourself…" she said as she snuggled up back on Chip's lap.

"What can I do, mom?" Gibson asked.

Love Tap flashed her son a warm smile. "Why don't you go get your guitar, sweetie? I think I'd love to hear you play.

Gibson nodded. "Sure mom!" He quickly galloped out of the room.

*A few minutes later.*

Gibson slowly picked at the strings on his guitar, producing a slow, somewhat off version of 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'.

"Wow…" Chip said. "He's really… _uh…_ getting better…" he offered.

Her head resting on her husband's lap again, Love Tap raised a forehoof and swatted her husband's leg. "Oh stop it, you!" she said. She smiled. "He's just starting, he has _plenty_ of time to grow and get better." Love Tap looked down at her protruding belling and patted it lovingly. "And so do you…" she whispered out.

"GUITAR SOLO!" Gibson cried as he began to quickly run his forehooves up and down the guitar, playing a random assortment of notes.

Chip frowned. "Uh, Chip? Maybe you should just stick to the—"

"Oh, just let him play," Love Tap said as she looked at her son with a smile. "He's just having a little fun nothing wrong with—" Love Tap was cut off as she curled up slightly and winced once more.

Gibson frowned and stopped playing. "Mom, are you alright?"

Chip looked down with just the hints of concern on his face. Chip looked down. "Another fake contraction?"

Love Tap looked up at her husband, her previously happy expression having just been obliterated by a dead serious one that had quickly and efficiently set up shop on every corner of her face. "Get me out of bed," she said. "We need to get to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven Months

Suppose for a minute that from the first contraction to birth of a foal, one had a lot of time to figure things out. Maybe _hours_ even before there was even a chance the baby would be born. While this could very easily be considered worse on the mother, it _would_ give ample time to get things ready and make sure the mother was in a nice, safe environment to give birth. After the birth of his first son, Chip had often thought how nice it would be to have a little more time.

Of course, things weren't that simple. Chip knew he had, at best, 30 minutes before his wife would start giving birth. Just half an hour (and more likely, less than that) to make sure his wife was nice and safe in a hospital bed with a nurse and doctor to look after her.

Still, this was wasn't his first child, and he knew if at least one pony there could keep a cool level head, everything would turn out fine.

With an urgency and speed she hadn't mustered in quite some many moons, Love Tap was off the bed and on her feet.

Chip quickly attempted to follow suit, but instead got tangled in the covers and fell off the bed. He landing in a heap of failing limbs and blankets on the floor with a _'Thup!' _and an _"Ooof!"_

Love Tap looked down at her husband. "Are you alright, dear?"

Chip was up like a shot and placed his forehooves on Love Tap's shoulders. "The… the baby is coming!" he stammered out.

Love Tap nodded. "Yes, hence the _need _to get to the hospital," she said calmly.

"Wha… What do we _doOoOoOoOoo_?!" Chip cried.

"Yeah, Mom…" Gibson said in a concerned, unsure tone. "What _do_ we do?"

Love Tap winced as another contraction flickered pain through her body.

"_AH! SEE!_" Chip said. "No time to waste, darling! Hop on my back!" Chip cried as he lowered himself to the floor.

Love Tap smacked a forehoof against her face. "Cart," she uttered simply.

"_Wha…_?" Chip replied in a confused tone.

"The hospital loaned us a _cart _so you could take me there when I started contractions," Love Tap said.

"Oh…" Chip said as he stood back up to his hooves. "Right… so I guess I should… Uh…"

"Go outside and get it ready?" Love Tap suggested.

"Right! That!" Chip said with a smile. As soon as it arrived, his smile transformed back into a panicky frown. "Wait! How are you going to get down the stairs?!"

Love Tap sighed, "I can manage stairs, Chip."

"Are you sure?" Chips asked in a concerned tone.

Love Tap nodded. "Besides! Gibson will help me." Love Tap looked down at her soon. "Won't you, sweetie?"

Gibson smiled and nodded. "Sure, mom!"

Chip darted uncertain eyes between his wife and son. "Are you _sure_, you'll be okay?"

"Oh for Celestia's sake, Chip!" Love Tap cried. "I just need to get outside. Now unless you've _miraculously_ learned what to do when a foal is being born, I suggest you get the cart ready."

"Uh, okay… but…"

Love Tap winced as another painful contraction wracked her body. "GO!" she cried.

Chip's eyes went wide as he quickly about faced out of the room and bolted for the stairs.

"_**AAAAAHHH!**_"

'_Smash!'_

"_OOOOFFF!_"

'_Crash!'_

Love Tap and Gibson cringed as they heard what could only be the sounds of an adult pony falling down the stairs with accompanying pained cries.

"_AIEEEE!"_

'_Bang!'_

"_WHAAAA!"_

'_Thud!'_

"… OW…"

"Uh… Darling?" Love Tap said in an unsure tone.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Gibson called out.

"I'M OKAY!" Chip cried. "Just uh… watch that first step… and _all_ the steps that come after it."

Love Tap just smiled and shook her head. "Come on Gibson, help mommy outside."

Gibson nodded. "Um-hmm!" he hummed happily.

Soon, Love Tap and Gibson were sitting outside in a small, wooden cart that was hitched to Chip.

Chip looked back into the cart with a worried expression. Love Tap's breathing had already become labored as the contractions increased in frequency and severity.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked.

Love Tap shot Chip an annoyed look. "_Huff… puff…_ _**No**__._ In fact, you should probably take me to the hospital."

Gibson chuckled to himself at his mom's little quip.

"Oh… right…" Chip said as he turned forward. He quickly broke into a gallop away from the house and through Ponyville as ponies began to wave and give good wishes to the couple.

"Heya, Chippy!" A young, walleyed, grey pegasus called out from above. "How's the baby coming along?"

"Hey, Derpy!" Chip called back as he galloped through the city streets. "It's coming along NOW!"

"Oh, geez! Well, good—_OOF!_" Derpy came to a sudden stop courtesy of a flag pull sticking up on the side of the street. "—_luUuUuUuUk~!_" she offered dizzily as her eyes rolled around and around.

"Good day, Chip." A young, elegant looking earth pony mare with a grey coat and long black hair called out. "How is—"

"CAN'T TALK NOW, OCTAVIA!" Chip cried as he sped passed the mare. "WIFE HAVING BABY!"

"Oh… WELL, GOOD LUCK AND GOOD HEALTH AND ALL THAT!" Octavia called out.

"Hi, Chip!" An orange mare with a curly green mane called out.

"CAN'T TALK, GOLDEN HARVEST! BABY! HOSPITAL! COMING SOON! _**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" Chip cried as he speed past.

"_GOOD LUCK!_" Golden Harvest called out.

Love Tap slowly made her way to the front of the cart, her breathing becoming increasingly labored. "_Huff… puff… _Darling… _huff_… why do you know so many… _puff_… mares?"

"Because this town is like eighty percent mares!" Chip exclaimed.

"Oh… _huff… puff… _good point."

"HEY! Is this a party wagon?!"

Love Tap and Gibson looked over the side at an excited-looking young, pink filly with a curly pink mane and tail who was somehow running backwards and keeping up perfectly with the speeding cart. Her legs where a blur of motion as she looked up at the cart's occupants with a giant grin.

"Hey, Pinkie!" Gibson said. "No, we're not heading towards a party. My mom's going to give birth to my new baby brother!"

Pinkie's eyes went wide. "GASP! _Aaawesome~! _Are you going to throw him a party?!"

Gibson paused and thought about this. "Uh… I don't think so, Pinkie. I don't think there's birthday parties for children who are zero years old."

"There isn't?!" Pinkie cried. "Well maybe _somepony _she get on that."

"Uh… you could always do it," Gibson suggested.

"Double gasp!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You're right! I should start figuring out what a zero year birthday event would be like _right now_!" Pinkie smiled wide and waved as she began to distance herself from the cart. "See you later, Gibson!"

"Bye, Pinkie!" Gibson said as he waved.

"_Huff… Puff…_ She seemed nice…" Love Tap said.

Gibson shrugged. "Sure, in small doses. I mean… if somepony had to spend, like, a week with her, they'd probably end up crazy."

"_Huuuh_…" Love Tap replied thoughtfully.

The cart started slowing and finally coming to a stop in front of Ponyville's three story tall hospital, a large 'H' shaped building with a light yellow exterior and brown roof.

Chip collapsed in a heap as he desperately attempted to catch his breath.

Love Tap calmly opened the cart and stepped onto the ground. Wincing slightly as yet another contraction assaulted her.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Gibson asked. "Do you need me to help you walk inside?"

"I'm fine, sweatie. Go help your father."

Gibson nodded. "Right mom!"

Gibson helped Chip up to his hooves and the trio calmly made their way into the hospital made up of teal painted walls over wooden floors

Behind a receptionist's desk, a young earth pony mare with a white coat, pale pink mane tied in a bun, and nurse's hat nodded politely at the three. "Hello, Love Tap, Chip, Gibson, is everything going alright with the pr—"

"I'M HAVING MY BABY LIKE _RIGHT _NOW!" Love Tap cried in a panicky tone as she rushed up to the desk. "I NEED TO SEE DR. STABLE, STAT!"

"Uh… Right away!" The nurse pony exclaimed. In a flash, she was on the other side of the desk with a wheelchair. Chip and the nurse quickly loaded up Love Tap onto the chair. The nurse quickly ran behind the chair and pushed it into the hospital.

Chip and Gibson broke into a gallop, keeping up with the young nurse.

"Don't worry, darling," Chip said. "We'll get you in a bed and get an epidural for you right away."

"Epiwhirl?" Gibson asked.

Love Tap shook her head. "_Huff… puff…_ No way! I chickened out with Gibson! I'm going to _beat _this thing this time!"

Chip frowned. "You're going to beat… contraction pain?"

Love Tap smiled. "_Huff… puff… _You bet!"

*Two minutes later*

"_GIVE ME THE DRUGS! GIVE ME THE DRUGS! GIVE ME THE DRUGS!_" Love Tap cried from her hospital bed.

A caramel colored unicorn stallion with a brown mane wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt and tie turned towards the nurse pony. "Nurse Redheart? Prepare the patient for epidural."

Nurse Redheart nodded. "Right away, doctor." She positioned herself alongside Love Tap and leaned the tan mare upright.

"It's alright, honey!" Chip said as he clasped one of his wife's hooves in his own forehooves. "You're going to get through this!"

"Easy for _YOU_ to say!" Love Tap hissed out.

"I meant _specifically_ the next few moments before the doctor administers anesthesia." Chip qualified.

"Ane…anastasia?" Gibson asked.

"Oh…" Love Tap relied in a much softer tone. "That makes _a lot_ more sense."

Dr. Stable was soon behind Love Tap with a rather large needle and syringe. "Alright, you're going to feel a few quick pricks here…"

Love Tap nodded. "Sa…sure…" she stammered out. "As long is it—_OW!_ Hey, that was a bit more than a pr…" Love Tap's pupils started to dilate as a smile slowly poured its way onto her face like syrup onto a stack of pancakes.

"Uh, are you okay, mom?" Gibson asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Love Tap replied as she laid back down on her side, facing Chip. She smiled playfully at him. "Hehe… _mustache_…" Love Tap cooed as she began playfully batting at her husband's facial hair.

"Uhhh…" Chip turned towards Dr. Stable. "How much time do we have left?"

"_Mustache_… _mustache_…" Love Tap murmured happily to herself.

Dr. Stable turned towards Chip with a serious look on his face. "Not long now, Micro—"

Chip winced. "_CHIP_, please." He shot Dr. Stable an unamused look. "Otherwise I'm going to refer to you as 'Boarding'."

Dr. Stable chuckled. "Alright, Chip." He's countenance returned to a serious one. "Birthing could start at any—"

"_**HHHHHGGHHHNNNN!**_" Love Tap cried as she suddenly doubled over on herself.

"—moment."

Nurse Redheart and Dr. Stable quickly bolted towards Love Tap's flank.

"Uh, Gibson?" Chip called from his wife's side. "You might want to sit back here with me…"

Gibson shook his head. "No way! I want to see the miracle of childbirth! This is my baby brother being born! I bet it's really ne—"

"Alright, the membrane is just starting to emerge!" Dr. Stable said.

Gibson looked up as his eyes went wide and his pupils shrank to pin-pricks. "I no longer want to see the miracle of childbirth," he announced as he trotted over to his father and set on his haunches.

"You're doing good, Love Tap." Redheart said. "Just keep pushing."

"_Eeeeuuughgg!_" Love Tap cried painfully. "That's _exactly _what I'm doing!" she added in an irritated tone.

Dr. Stable frowned. "Uh-oh, we have a red bag delivery."

"Wha… what does that mean?!" Chip asked in a concerned tone.

"It means the placenta has separated early! We need to get this foal delivered quickly."

"_Placenwha?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ALL THESE BIG WORDS MEAN!" _Gibson cried as he stood up on his hooves.

"You don't _want_ to know!" Chip exclaimed.

"Oh…" Gibson said calmly. "Alright then." Gibson sat back down on his haunches.

Chip looked up at Dr. Stable. "Can you do anything?!"

"Of course!" Dr. Stable said. He looked up at Chip and flashed a wry grin. "You didn't think they hand out medical degrees just for looking pretty, did you?"

Chip rolled his eyes. "Going by your appearance? Not for an instant."

Love Tap darted fierce looking eyes between Chip and Dr. Stable. "Would you two kindly STOP GOOFING OFF _AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT MY __**NEWBORN SON**__!?_"

"Uh… sorry honey…" Chip said weakly.

"Don't worry," Dr. Stable said as his horn began to glow a bright, light-blue color. "I've done this dozens of times. Uh… I'm afraid it might feel a bit… _weird_…"

Love Tap rolled her eyes. "There's a living _thing _coming out of me! I think things feel as weird as they possibly—"

A brilliant blue glow began to emanate from around Love Tap's flank. Her eyes quickly widened as her pupils quickly began to drown in the growing sea of her sapphire-blue irises.

"—I was wrong," she said simply.

"Wow! Magic is so cool!" Gibson said.

Chip just smiled. "You think that sort of magic is cool, you should see what your mom can do."

Gibson looked up at his father with an unamused expression. "Mom can't do any magic, she's an earth pony."

Chip chuckled. "Trust me. Your mom can do all kinds of things I've never seen a pony do before." Chip patted his son's head gently with a forehoof. "They just only work on a certain type on pony."

Gibson looked at his dad quizzically. "Certain type of pony? What do you mean?"

Chip just smiled. "You'll see."

"Nurse! The tray!" Dr. Stable barked out.

Nurse Redheart quickly dashed for a tray of medical equipment, gripped it in her mouth and trotted over to Dr. Stable who levitated a small, sharp scalpel.

In a few more, tense seconds, the delivery room was pierced by the sound of a high-pitched, shrill cry.

"_HeehhheehhWhouaaaWHOUAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAA…!_"

Gibson quickly placed his forehooves over his ears. "Geez! That's some crying."

Teary eyed, Chip chuckled to himself and placed a gentle forehoof on his, now eldest, son's shoulder. "Get used to it, I'm sure we'll be hearing _lots_ of it for a while…"

Love Tap looked up with concern. "Is the baby alright?! Is everything okay?!"

Nurse Redheart turned towards Love Tap and smiled. "He's fine everything is fine," Redheart assured. "Dr. Stable is just cleaning him."

"_HOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAA…!_"

Dr. Stable chuckled to himself. "_Heh_, he certainly doesn't seem to like it." The brown newborn foal with a fiery red and brown mane floated in front of Dr. Stable as a light blue glow surrounded him. Dr. Stable gently wiped the foal clean with a towel before Redheart walked up and wrapped a blue blanket around him.

"_HOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!_"

"_Geez_!" Gibson exclaimed. He looked up at his father. "Do you think he has an off switch?"

Chip chuckled. "I'm guessing he has the same off switch you did at his age."

Gibson shot his dad a confused look.

Love Tap looked out at her newborn son, a concerned look still on her face. "Can I… Can I hold him?"

"_HOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAAAAA…!_"

"Of course!" Redheart said as she stepped away, allowing Dr. Stable to approach and gently lower the newborn foal into Love Tap's waiting arms.

"_HOUAAAAAAAAHOUAAA—" _Almost immediately upon contact with his mother, the newborn foal ceased crying and the room went quiet.

"Dad," Gibson whispered out quietly. "I wanna see…"

Teary eyed, Chip quietly lowered himself and scooped up Gibson into his forearms, sitting up and leaning against the hospital bed so he and his son could see their new family member.

Love Tap smiled tenderly at her new child as she enjoyed the feeling of warmth in her arms and against her chest. The weight that had grown slowly over eleven months was gone, replaced by the tiny bundle she held and a feeling of joy that felt to Love Tap is if it had enveloped her, like a warm blanket fresh from a dryer.

"Hello Button Mash," Love Tap cooed to the tiny colt that stared back at her with large, amber eyes. "I'm your mother…"—The tears in Love Tap's eyes began to flow freely down her cheeks as she gently rocked her son back and forth—"…and I'm going to take care of you… for as long as you need me to."

The End


End file.
